I Met Him At The Bar
by Angel-Pie111
Summary: Leon, the infamous bar tender, meets Krauser. Somehow, they hit it off. But will it last?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Okay, okay, I revised it because the first version was kind of...

But anyway, here goes! ^_^

Leon rested his head on his hands, leaning over the counter which smelled of alcohol. The only thing going through his mind was how tedious this was, working at a shoddy little bar as a tender. And he already knew that he was just a simple liability to the manager, scaring away customers and whatnot. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't a people person though, he was only here because he needed the money and something to waste his free time on. And he was only allowed to stay because the friend that told him of this job was the very close nephew of the owner.

"Hey, Leon,"

He turned slightly to see Mike-the aforementioned bar manager-looking to him as he cleaned out a glass.

"Could you go get that table over there?"

The unenthusiastic blond huffed.

"Why can't that bitch Louise get it? She's just over there whoring up the corner."

"_Because_, Leon, I told _you_ to get it. Now go."

He let out a frustrated sigh and stood reluctantly. To show just how unwilling he was, he took his time getting over to the table, giving Louise a glare when she looked over. As he arrived at the table, he looked down to the small notepad in his hands, something Mike said they should write the orders down on even though not using one worked for a good while.

"What would you like?"

The blond asked without ever looking at the man.

"What's with that tone?"

The stranger asked, causing Leon to snort or make a somewhat similar noise in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_, would you like me to _smile_?"

He remarked sarcastically. Already, he could practically feel Mike staring at the back of his head.

"...You don't like working here, huh?"

"Not the slightest bit, stranger. What do you care?"

The man rested his head on one of his hands, taking a moment to look over Leon.

"You don't look like the type that would work in a little bar at the edge of town like this. I mean, with a face like that, you definantly have more potential."

Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Are you just trying to flatter me?"

"What if I am?"

The tender smirked.

"It's working, keep going."

His customer chuckled slightly, noticing Leon look to the table with a slight blush.

"You seem eager, I expected you to be pissed."

"Yeah, well, there aren't many people around here willing to coment me on something so...positively."

"What do you mean?"

Leon looked away.

"You've never been here, so you probably don't know. I'm just known as the irritable bar tender with an anger management problem, and a 'slacker' too, apparently."

The other man made a sound of interest.

"You don't seem very irritable to me."

Just as Leon began blushing more so, Louise called out to him.

"Hey! Leon! Quit _flirting _and get back to work."

Anyone could hear the smile in her voice, but no one more so than Leon. He slammed the notepad onto the table. It didn't make much of a noise, being made of paper and all.

"God! I fucking hate that little-whore!"

"Hey hey, what's with the tensity between you two? You guys have some sort of falling?"

"Only every day."

He growled, then sighed.

"Guess I have to get back to work...Oh, sorry, what did you want?"

"Anything's fine as long as you make it."

He chuckled.

"Alright, what'd you say your name was?"

"Jack Krauser."


	2. Tatoo

And the next day, Jack was there again. It wasn't hard to notice Leon in his usual suit that was part of the entity of his job. He was arguing with a customer.

"No! We don't sell _just_ ice here! What do we look like? An ice cream shoppe!?"

"I just asked for some ice! You don't have to yell!"

"You were yelling at me first!"

Many others couldn't help but be amused at the scene.

"Leon!"

Mike called him from the back room. Leon sighed.

"Look, we don't sell ice here, so just order something else."

The random guy juster stared angrily and stomped away.

"Asshole."

Leon said under his breath.

"What was that!?"

The other guy called back.

"I said-!

"Leon! Please!"

Mike stopped him before he did anything irrational.

"I said... Have a nice day..."

Leon put on a pseudo-smile as the other man glared at him, then walked away. His whole mood changed when he spotted Krauser at a far table with a slightly amused look. Leon walked over, feeling ashamed but trying to look unscathed.

"That was quite a show you put on."

Kruser smirked.

"Hey, it happens alot."

He sat down by him.

"Seems like a whole lot of people come here just to piss me off.'

"Really... So, where we yesterday?"

"I believe you were flirting with me.

"Oh? Well y'know, most people I flirt with get to see my tatoo."

Krauser gave him a sensual look.

"A tatoo?"

Leon was more than interested now.

"What's it look like?"

"No no no, you have to see for yourself."

Krauser leaned in towards him and began kissing his neck.

"We can't do this out here."

"We can if you want to, it's not like anyone's going to stop us."

"Yeah, but I'm sure mike is gonna bitch about it- C'mon."

Leon pulled him from his seat and to the back where the crowds of people thinned, and into the restrooms. He then locked the door behind them.

"You have the keys?"

"What can I say? Mike owes me. Now, about that tatoo."

"Right."

Krauser continued his assault. Sending shivers down Leon's spine with every touch and taste of his skin. Of course, Leon still didn't know him that well, so they didn't go _all the way_.

And Krauser was slightly amused at all of the bite marks and hickies he left on Leon's tender skin. And Leon just _knew _Louise was going have something to say about it.


End file.
